Adults with recent onset of symptomatic, but ketosis resistant diabetes mellitus were studied with oral and intravenous glucose tolerance tests, arginine infusions and circulating mononuclear cell insulin receptor assays. Subjects were then placed on a weight reduction diet. They were restudied every 5 weeks to determine the degree of reversibility of changes in glucose and gluco-regulatory hormones in diabetes.